High School Daze
by Banshi Kender
Summary: AU with yaoiDisclaimer: I owneth not Saiyuki I suck at these things call 'summaries'. It's best if you just read it for yourself. Chapters will be short & sweet.
1. Chapter 1

Oh my Gods, this account still works!

This story is also being posted in my LiveJournal.

Eventually, I'll post my other Saiyuki Fanfictions.

(I still can't belive that this account still exists!)

--------------------------------------------------------

In Saiyuki High School, you either belonged to one of three social groups: The Preps, The Geeks, or the Goths.

Now, the three groups didn't exactically like each other. The Preps and Goths usually ignored the Geeks unless they needed something, and Vice Versa.

But the Preps and Goths were in a constant struggle.

But to understand this, we need to take a look at the three groups' leaders.

The Geek group was run by a creepy kid called Nii Jyeni. He knew his boundaries, but he was known to cross them. But no one cared.

The Goth group was run by Houmura Toushin. The guy liked to wear black trenchcoats and _used_ to wear shackles to school, but the pricipal, Principal Koumyou, confinscated them.

The Prep group was run by Hazel Glosse, the most popular kid in school. He was never seen without his fanclub. He captian of the Soccer, Baseball, and Cheerleading clubs.

Now, Hazel and Houmura were not on the best of terms, so to say. Both of them had nice attitudes when it came to having to talk to someone outside thier group, but not to each other.

What everyone thought was just that the two didn't like the other for social reasons.

But it was much more complicated than that.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is monday. The day of re-aligning one's self with their schedual, and greeting friends that you didn't see over the weekend.

It's also the day that teachers like to give out suprizes.

Hazel's first class was his Social realations class. All the higher-ups in the groups took it, being as the class was new, and no one else would take it untill thier leaders deemed it safe.

As usual, Hazel and his group alway sat in the very front, followed by Nii's group, and Houmura's in the back.

The teacher's eyes twinkled with michif as he walked in. Mr.Tenpou put his suitcase on his desk and pulled out a single sheet of paper. "Class, last week everyone brought back the letters I sent out to your parents, right?"

A chorus of 'yes'.

"Did anyone think to ask their parents what the letter said?"

Zenon raised his hand."My dad said it was a suprize."

The teacher smiled. "Correct. The suprize is, class, that a few of you are going to stay at another student's homse for a week. One week only."

A chorus of suprized teens reached his ears.

"And don't worry, I've already picked whom you will be staying with, so don't try to pair up with your buddies on this one."

Groans.

Mr.Tenpou started reading off pairs. "Sanzo, you'll be staying with Kou, Yaone with Hwan..."

It went on for a good ten minutes.

Then..."...And Houmura will be staying at Hazel's. No but's, you guys. Now spend the rest of your classtime getting to know your roomate, because you'll beinggoing straight home with them!"


	3. Chapter 3

Houmura leaned back in his seat.

This was not good.

He could not beleive his parents let this happen! That's the last time he doesn't check the mail behind his parents backs'.

Although this was a little exiteing...

Hazel chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

Houmura was going to be staying at his house. Touching his things. Talking to his familiy. Using his dishes.

Hazel wondered how he was going to keep his little sister quiet about his secrets.

Hazel was the one who went to Houmura's seat.

The two stared at eachother for a moment.

The bell rang, and they both looked away. "My bus is D-104. Second wave." Hazel said, and then walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

At Art, Houmura sat with his two best friends in the back, Shein and Zenon. The two people in the world he could trust. They knew all of his secrets.

After hearing the tale of woe, Shein gave him a pat on the back and wispered,"Hey, it could be worse. You could have to go to Nii's house."

Zenon sighed."At least he hasn't figured out that you like him, Houmura."

Homura groaned and pressed his hands to his face. A whole week trying to be mean to the guy he liked was going to hurt.

At cheer practice, the cheerleaders were taking a water break. Well, more like a diet soda break, but who cares?

As Hazel opened his can, he saw his little sister giving him a look. "What? Never seen a guy open his own soda before?"he joked.

His sister sighed."You're pretty calm, despite the fact you're bringing Houmura home."

Hazel took a gulp of soda, and sighed."Robin, I'm sure I can handle it. It's just a week, and I'm sure he won't want anything to do with me. Now, let's get back to work. Our timing needs to be perfect before the game Friday!"

Afte a long day, it was time to go home.

Houmura watched his bus pull away. He sighed, and started looking for Hazel.

_If I were the head Prep, _he thought,_ where would I hang out?_

He looked at the gym doors. There, among his fans, was Hazel.

Houmura made sure his stony face was on good, and walked over there.

All the fans(male and female) made way for him to get to Hazel.

He sat down right next to him and looked at all the other Preps."Is this what you guys do for fun? Seems boring to me."

Hazel gave him a look."It was fun untill _you_ showed up. What are you doing here?"

He looked at Hazel and smirked."Well, all of _my_ friends have already left. So-"

Just then, the second wave buses pulled in.

Hazel rolled his eyes."Let's just go."

The bus ride was tense.

Who woudn't be, sitting next to your lifelong crush? Too bad Houmura didn't seem to like him.

Hazel noticed that Houmura's face never changed for the whole ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom! we're home!" Robin yelled, walking into the house.

Houmura was impressed. Hazel lived in a two-story white house that had a _huge_ entrance and a staircase that led up to the secondfloor.

So fitting for the Prep Prince.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a second!" A woman's voice, probably Mrs. Glosse.

A lady in a nurse's uniform came out."Ah, so you're Houmura. Pleased to meet you."

Houmura replied "Pleased to meet you to. Are you a nurse?"

Mrs.Glosse smiled."Yes, I work in the hospital for the mentally ill down the street."

It was at that moment that Hazel's mom gave him a creepy smile.

"OOOKay mom, I'll show Houmura where everything is, okay?" Hazel interupted.

She just smiled and nodded. After getting out of earshot, Houmura said, "What's up with your mom?"

Hazel laughed."She's a health nut."


End file.
